Seat benches for motor vehicles having a seat surface and a back rest are generally known.
In particular, the view of an occupant located in front of the seat bench in the direction of travel of the motor vehicle, for example, of the motor vehicle driver, of regions behind the seat bench, in particular into a loading compartment or boot space, is obstructed or made impossible by the backrest of a seat bench of this type.